


Its The Alien Pollen

by orphan_account



Series: So you want to fuck Russell? [2]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Sex Pollen, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At least it wasn't something deadly.
Relationships: Russell (Half-Life)/Reader
Series: So you want to fuck Russell? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Its The Alien Pollen

It was the usual retrieval mission, if Russell needed something, you were the one to go find and grab it for him. This time, however, was somewhat nervewracking, more than usual, as you would be entering a location you have yet to explore. You weren’t sure what to expect, so the best you can do is be extra cautious with everything you do. Moving around a building infested with alien plants wasn’t easy, you weren’t sure if the pollen here was anywhere near safe, but so far you were able to avoid inhaling a good amount to take any effect. 

“It should be around here somewhere..” Russell mumbles into your headset as you searched a room that was almost filled to the brim with alien plants. It was almost hard to walk around without stepping on something alive.

“How can you tell that?” you asked, looking around for anything earth related, “This room is almost all alien plants”

“Don’t know, just a feeling” he mumbled, earning a small sigh from you. There seem to be some cabinets to the side, almost hard to see since it was mostly covered with the glowing blue plants. “Could you possibly check in there?”

“I would have to touch it though” you raised your hand near the handle of the cabinet, flinching back as the plant reacted towards your presence. “You really sure about this?” 

“Can’t risk leaving any stone unturned you know” was his reply. You stood there staring at the plant, debating with yourself in your head. “It's now or never, (y/n)”

“FINE fine fine! I’ll do it!” Without thinking, you quickly moved the door of the cabinet, causing a reaction from the plants to spray glowing blue dust at you. “Ack! Alien spores, goddamn it” you almost trip as you walked back from the plant, coughing out what you’ve accidentally breathed in. 

“Hey, are you okay? You didn’t inhale too much, right?” Russell calls in concern in his voice. It wasn’t until half a minute later you were able to reply to his question.

“God- it tastes awful.” was the first thing you said. “I REALLY hope I’m okay…” you walked back to the cabinet, it was still open, and surprise surprise, held just what you needed to get. “It just had to be in there, huh” 

“Might want to leave soon, we don’t know how much of the room is filled with that pollen” you mumbled in agreement, grabbed the item and ran out of the room, at least tried to run out considering how much was on the floor.

“You doing okay?” Russell chimes in again as you make your way back to his apartment.

“I think so? I don’t notice any sickness or pain so I should be good” you take a quick look over your hands for any possible psychical changes, which seems to be just fine.

“The effects might not be immediate then,” Russell points out, “You’re going to want to get back here sooner than later, we don’t know what that stuff will do to you”

“Comforting Russell, real comforting” you reply back, earning a small ‘sorry’ from the old man. It was mostly silent on your way back, nothing big seeming to happen to you yet, thankfully. It wasn’t until you were halfway back, you started to notice your body growing warmer.

“God, is it just me or is the sun getting closer?” You asked, wiping the sweat from your brow. “This heat is starting to get to me”

“No, not really? Probably just you” Russell takes a moment before talking again, “it would be the pollen setting in-”

“Please Russ, I don’t want to think about that, just let me get back before I pass out”

“Alright alright, get back here soon then”

You’re just moments away from Russell’s apartment, and you could feel your clothing rub against you everywhere. You were breathing heavily, warm all over, but kept walking on, not wanting anyone else to see you like this. 

“(y/n), get it!” Russell was kind enough to open the window for you, to which you climbed in and immediately fall on the floor on your back. “Are you okay?”

“Do- do I look okay? I feel like I’m on fire right now” you replied, breathing heavily, “Just- just help me up okay?” He leans down to pick you up when “Aahh~” the both of you stopped moving and stared at each other. 

“Did you just?” 

“I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me” You stare at Russell’s now blushed face.

“I think I now know what that pollen might be” was the only thing he said after a moment of silence. 

“Is there any place I could be other than the floor, it's not being too kind o my back right now” 

“I could move you to my bedroom, but then you’re going have to move yourself or I’ll have to touch you to get you there” now that you think about i, the idea of him touching you sounded nice. You shake your head at yourself at the thought, now is not the time to have dirty thoughts about your friend, or is it?

“I’ll try to move myself” you sat up, but by this point, the sensitivity of your skin was way off the charts. You bit your lip holding back the moans, trying to ignore the feeling of your shirt rubbing up against your nipples, but enough was let out for Russell to notice.

“You alright, you sound hurt” he sits leans down beside you and places a hand on your shoulder, which you immediately react to, making him remove it quickly, “sorry, forgot about that”

“I need to get these clothes off me, they’re driving me mad,” you say as you start to tear your shirt off. 

“Wait wait wait! At least get to the bedroom first!” he picks you up quickly and ignores your groans and moans, bringing you to his bedroom, where you instantly fell on the bed, continuing to remove your clothing. “Is, is there anything I could do?” 

“If you really want to help, help me get these pants off,” you say as you toss your shirt to the side, far pass the ability that your chest is out for him to see. 

“This is so inappropriate” Russell mumbles to himself as he prompts himself in front of your waist. You look down on him, watching his fingers make work with the button of your pants and how they unzip them as well. You can’t help but think how they’ll be like if he used them inside you- you moaned out loud again at the thought. 

“Oh shoot, did I do something?” Russell stops what he was doing, and your pants were halfway off your legs. He seemed to really be full of concern for you, you almost feel bad for having increased about of lewd thoughts about him. 

“No no, it's just me, I’m sorry if I scared you” your breathing is starting to get heaving. You moved your legs up close to yourself once the pants were fully off, not wanting Russell to notice the wet spot on your underwear. “You, you can go now” 

“You sure about that? We don’t know what else might happen with the pollen, or how long this will take” you’re pretty sure you already know, considering your mind is being filled with images of him going down on your crotch and eating you out. You shake at the thought. “Is there anything else you need?” Yes, you needed to be fucked. 

“I need-” you pause for a moment, are you really going to ask him for this? It was embarrassing, but the pollen was starting to make you go mad and insane, and you weren’t sure how you’ll be able to deal with it on your own. “Russell, I need you to fuck me”

“WHAT- No no, I’m too old for you-”

“Please Russ, I feel like I’m going to explode” you lean forwards towards the man and grabbed onto his collar “please do this for me” you do your best to make puppy eyes at him. He looks like he’s thinking this over, but your body wasn’t patient. “I need you inside of me in any way”  
“You sure you wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else? I mean for heaven’s sake, I’m more than twice your age” It seems he wants this too, but the age difference was the only thing stopping him.

“Russell, I don’t care about that. Plus, it would take too much time to anyone else to get here, you’re the only one I got now” you sat back on the bed and gestured him to get on top, “Please Russell, it's starting to hurt” 

“I’ll do it then,” he says as he starts to undress, excitement rising in you. Once he was just in his underwear, he crawls over you on the bed, to which you immediately started to kiss him, probably surprising him from how eager you were. He kisses back not a moment later and trails his hands on the sides of your body down to your waist.

“Please use your fingers inside of me” you gasped out as you broke away from the kiss. 

“This pollen really made you dirty, huh?” He teased out at you. You pouted at him causing a chuckle before fulfilling your request. He brings his right hand down towards your waist and places with the outside of your underwear. “Jeez, didn’t realize how wet you were”

“Don’t point it out, I’m already super embarrassed by this” you hid your face in the crook of his neck, you can’t help but to notice how nice he smells, adding more heat to what was already burning fire in your lower area. “Just- just use your fingers on me already”

“If you say so, sweetheart” you inhaled sharply at the nickname, not expecting that kind of talk from the older man. He slides down your undergarments, and you help out by moving your legs in a way to get them off faster. He applies pressure towards your genitalia, causing an electric jolt to go through your lower area. He continues to rub that area with his fingers, making you hold on to his body tight. It was then when he inserted one of his fingers in you, you squeaked out. He curls it up in you, making you squirm. 

“Ru-Russ…” You move your hips to try to get more movement. He silently fulfills your wish and increases his movement, even adding another finger in you, making you cry out loud. You curve your back at his increased movements. The room is filled with the wet sounds of his slicked fingers making the ‘come here’ motion repeatedly in you and your breathy moans. He was trusting his fingers all around inside of you, not afraid of being ruthless at all. It wasn’t until you were almost at your release that he completely stopped and took out his fingers, making you feel empty. 

“Why you do that for?” you whined out at him.

“Figured you would want something more than fingers,” he says as he lays you down on your back. “I will admit, I’ve always dreamed of taking you like this, though it almost feels I’m taking advantage of you right now” 

“Russell, you’re not,” you place a hand on the side of his face and had the other lower down to his boxers to take them off, to which he helped you with. “I asked for your help for this, you’re not taking my body advantage in any way” you lean up and kissed him again. “Now then, will you fuck me already?” 

“Gladly” he quickly thrust into you, taking you into a deep kiss as well. God, he was bigger than you expected, he fit so snug against your walls too. You find yourself clenching around him and moving your hips as a wordless way to get a move on. He catches on to what you’re trying to do and starts to move. You gasped, finally starting to feel relieved of the pain from the alien pollen, but not completely. It didn’t take long for Russell to quicken his pace, and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist as an attempt to reach in deeper. “God (y/n), so tight around me-”

You felt overwhelmed with the pleasure, it's as if you never got infected with alien pollen in the first place. You hear Russell growling near the side of your ear as he repeatedly thrusts into you. You almost screamed out when you felt him bit you at the base of your neck, but you quickly covered your mouth just before you did that.

“Don’t be afraid to cry out, (y/n), I want to hear how you react to my actions” he whispered those words into your ear before nibbling on the lobe of it. You happily comply and let him hear every reaction your body mustered up. All the stimulation was getting to you and with the fingering included from earlier, you couldn’t hold out for much longer.

“Russell, please, I’m not going to last any longer” you gave him the heads up that you were almost reaching your climax. He takes your face into your hands and looks into your eyes.

“Go ahead then, I’ll do it with you then” you held onto him close and held tight to him. He holds you back before going in on his last thrust, hitting you exactly right causing your release. He follows your lead shortly after and collapsed right beside you on the bed. Both of you were breathing hard, light-headed from the experience.

“That was… quite something, wasn’t it?” Russell was the first to speak after a minute of silence. “You feeling any better?”

“Yeah, way better now” you turn on your side and cuddled up with him, “thank you so much Russ” 

“That’s what friends do, help each other out” he turns his head and looks down at you.

“I’m pretty sure friends don’t fuck each other Russ” you look up, pout back on your face. 

“They can if they have benefits” he points out, making you sigh.

“I was hoping we could be more than that though, I really do want to have something special with you”

“That’s out of nowhere, whats with it?” 

“Thought it will be a good opportunity to talk about that now, you know?” you wrapped yourself around his body and leaned your head on his chest “Didn’t you say you thought about doing this to me earlier anyways?”

“I sure did say that” he leans back down and stares at the ceiling, “Wouldn’t you want someone else more around your age though?” 

“No way, there’s no one else like you Russ” You held on to him tightly. “I’ve always wanted to have this kind of relationship with you”

“You’re asking for a lot from me” he lays a hand on your head and gives you a few pats, “plus the others might not like the age difference”

“To hell with what they think, I want what I want” he chuckled as your response and sighs again. 

“Okay then, I’ll give you what you want”


End file.
